Gentlemen au clair de Lune
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Deux one shot le commandant/Koh. Invitation au restaurant, us et coutumes sélénites, sorbet au cassis, et autres délicatesses. Un peu de guimauve n'importekwesque...
1. un soir

_Des couples, dans princesse Kaguya, il y en a tellement à faire ! Ça m'étonne qu'il y est si peu de fic sur ce fandom … Je vais y remédier… un peu… Avec un couple totalement inintéressant, mais que j'aime parce que vive les beaux gosse sooooo elegant … Kho/le commandant…_

_Et comme ce sont des personnages plutôt secondaire (je dirai même archi secondaire en ce qui concerne le commandant… ce qui est bien dommage… - quoi, moi ? Fantasmer sur l'uniforme ? naaaaan…) et qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose sur eux, j'ai un eu beaucoup dérivé, surtout concernant les… heu… traditions sélénites (oui, en fait je suis partie en live sur les us et coutumes des êtres célestes, c'est ça que ça veut dire…) _

_Bon, ok, j'avoue, cette fic sert uniquement à satisfaire une soudaine envie de gentlemanerie…_

_Ah, oui, un sélénite, c'est un habitant de la Lune, pour ceux qui l'ignorait… (je sais, je sais, le terme n'est pas employé dans le manga, mais j'l'aime bien ce mot…)_

ooo

Une fois assis à table, Koh retira ses gants et le commandant esquissa un sourire à la vue de la peau pâle et des doigts délicats si rarement dénudés.

Le plus souvent, Koh gardait ses fins gants couleur crème quand il savait le contact avec un humain inévitable, en particulier s'il devait serrer la main à un inconnu, ou à une personne qu'il n'affectionnait pas. Pourtant, de plus en plus, quand il n'avait que le commandant à côtoyer, il restait les mains nues, et l'homme appréciait silencieusement cette marque d'intimité, aussi insignifiante puisse-t-elle paraître. Ce soir plus que jamais.

- Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

- Eh bien… pour tout vous avouer… Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir tout les mots, reconnut Koh au-dessus de sa carte.

Car ce soir le commandant avait invité Koh à dîner. Un dîner entre eux, un dîner sans uniforme et sans officialité, sans complot à ourdir, un dîner en tête à tête, dans un luxueux restaurant de Tokyo.

ooo

Le commandant avait fait son invitation la veille au matin, et sachant la culture de Koh différente de la sienne, pour éviter tout malentendu, il avait préféré jouer carte sur table.

- Si j'ai bien compris, dans votre peuple, l'homosexualité féminine est particulièrement répandue…

- Oui, elle est même encouragée, en particulier dans les hautes couches de la société. Les relations entre mâles et fe… je veux dire, entre hommes et femmes, sont considérées comme impures dès qu'elles ne sont pas destinées à assurer une descendance…

- Et qu'en est-il de… l'homosexualité masculine ?

Koh avait ri et le commandant avait baissé la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

- Oui, je… je reconnais que j'aurais pu amener le sujet avec plus de subtilité… Mais… pour être franc, j'avais l'intention de vous inviter à… sortir quelque part, et, pour éviter toute situation embarrassante que provoquerait un quiproquo, je tenais à ce que vous soyez conscient que ce n'est ni une invitation officielle, ni une simple politesse… Vous me plaisez, Koh… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'insister, si vous refusez, le sujet sera clos…

- Tolérée, avait répondu Koh.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- L'homosexualité masculine, dans mon peuple… Elle est tout à fait tolérée, tant qu'elle n'est pas ostentatoire. Les hommes sont assez méprisés, chez nous, et comme je vous l'ai dit, leur relation avec les femmes ne se limite qu'à donner des enfants à leur compagne, dans l'éducation desquels, d'ailleurs, ils n'ont pas une grande place… Qu'entre temps, ils aient des liaisons entre eux n'est pas dérangeant dans la mesure où ils restent discrets…

- Ah… je vois…

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, le militaire n'osant pas renouveler son invitation et Koh hésitant sur la réponse, ou du moins, sur la manière de la formuler…

-Je serai… ravi… de passer un peu plus de temps en votre compagnie.

Alors le commandant proposa le restaurant, s'inquiétant de savoir si 'la nourriture humaine' convenait bien à son invité, ajoutant qu'il y avait aussi le théâtre, voire le restaurant puis le théâtre, ou le théâtre suivi du restaurant, ou ce qu'il désirait.

- Je ne mange pas de tout, mais certaines viandes rouges sont à mon goût, le rassura Koh, et j'aime aussi beaucoup les… ah… comment dites-vous… ces choses vertes…

- La salade ?

- Non… plus petit…

- Les petit pois ?

- Non… ah, je ne me rappelle plus…

Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour un restaurant, suivi peut-être, si l'humeur leur en disait, d'une pièce de théâtre, puisque le commandant avait l'air d'y tenir…

Koh avait sommé son petit frère d'être sage pour la soirée, de manger le plat qu'il lui avait préparé dans le frigo de ne pas se coucher trop tard. Yamato l'avait regardé avec un sourire espiègle et l'avait taquiné.

- Cht'commandant biau ét classe qui t'invitos ? Chui là é qu'y t'ravise tout l'tian et toi p'reil en l'chouriant? Z'allez parlois plein ed travail, cht'a ?

Il était jeune mais certainement pas aveugle…

Le commandant attendait Koh en bas de son immeuble, et le sélénite avait faillit passer à coté de lui sans le remarquer.Il ne l'avait jamais vu sans uniforme auparavant.

ooo

En attendant les plats le militaire n'avait pas pu résister, les doigts longs et laiteux de l'être céleste étaient bien trop près des siens. Il vint les caresser, doucement, presque distraitement. Koh se laissa d'abord faire, en rougissant, puis retira lentement sa main.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, j'avais oublié que le contact des humains vous est désagréable…

- Ce n'est rien… Ce … ce n'est pas... c'est… juste un peu… gênant…

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses…

- Ce n'est pas grave je vous assure… ce n'est pas… désagréable… au contraire… acheva-t-il à mi voix.

Le commandant ne releva pas.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans les règles de l'art. Ils ne parlèrent ni de l'armée, ni des sacrifiés, ni des trésors, ni de la tournure de plus en plus imprévue que prenait les choses, sur l'île ; le commandant questionnait Koh sur les coutumes de son peuple, et trouvait souvent des parallèles intéressants à faire avec telle ou telle civilisation humaine. Koh se prenait au jeu.

Sa main revint se poser là où elle était au début, mais l'officier ne sembla pas la remarquer, du moins elle ne reçut pas de nouvelles caresses.

- Haricot ! Voilà le mot que je cherchais : haricot ! J'aime bien ces légumes…

- Dans ce cas vous n'auriez pas du prendre du soja…

- Ca ne fait rien, j'aime aussi…

Puis la carte des desserts…

- Dites-moi, commandant, qu'est-ce, au juste, qu'un 'sorbeute' ?

- Un … ? Pardon ?

Koh lui montra la carte.

- Ah, un sorbet… et bien… C'est une sorte de purée de fruit glacée…

- Oh… je vais prendre un sorbet au cassis, alors.

- Et pour monsieur, ce sera … ? demanda le serveur avec un air pincé.

- Un café.

- Il avait l'air plus aimable au début du repas, murmura Koh une fois le garçon parti.

- Parce qu'au début du repas, il devait penser que nous étions un père et son fils. Maintenant il doit plutôt voir un riche inverti et son gigolo… expliqua le commandant avec un sourire d'excuse. L'homosexualité est moins appréciée dans notre culture que dans la vôtre. Et notre différence d'âge n'arrange rien…

- Ah… fit Koh en rougissant légèrement.

Il ne comprenait pas bien que leur 'relation', qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment entamé, puisse paraître aussi visible, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même plus touchés depuis l'épisode de la main…

Il goûta le sorbet de cassis et trouva ça bon mais froid, puis le commandant paya l'addition.

Une fois hors du restaurant, un silence gêné s'installa. Ils restèrent un moment debout sur le trottoir, faisant semblant d'attendre un taxi, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne savaient pas trop où aller à présent. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le moment de se dire 'au revoir, ce fut une soirée charmante'. Peut-être qu'il fallait s'embrasser avant… La situation est assez inextricable pour deux personnes de même âge, de même culture et de sexes différents, alors pour un officier américain et un jeune sélénite…

Koh jugea qu'il serait bon de poser la question à voix haute au lieu de la tourner dans sa tête.

- Il y a un détail qui me… qui m'intrigue… votre culture… une sorte de... rituel amoureux que je ne comprends pas bien…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Un… ah, encore un mot qui m'échappe… une… une bague ? Non, non, ce n'est pas ça… une… un…

Le commandant fronça les sourcils avec l'air de n'y rien comprendre, préférant de loin jouer les imbéciles que donner à Koh le mot qu'il recherchait.

Alors l'être céleste tendit son visage et posa un court instant ses lèvres sur celles du militaire.

- Ca…

- Un baiser… on appelle ça un baiser…

- Oui, c'est ça… Je… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre sa signification… Chez nous, un tel geste sert généralement à conclure un pacte, entre personnes importantes, ou à assurer un dirigeant de sa loyauté par exemple. Enfin… c'est assez officiel…

- Un peu… comme une poigné de main, chez nous ?

- Oui, un peu… murmura Koh que la comparaison troubla.

- Vous n'avez pas… un équivalent… au baiser ? Un… geste propre aux amants ?

- Si… bien sûr… souffla le sélénite, encore plus bas, en tendant doucement la main vers celle du commandant.

Les doigts de Koh ne firent d'abord que frôler ceux de l'homme, puis, effleurant tout juste sa peau, dessinèrent des arabesques sur le dos de sa main, avant de basculer de l'autre coté pour caresser la paume, allant parfois tourbillonner jusqu'à la peau du poignet… Le contact, toujours à peine marqué, était électrisant et… agréable constata le commandant. Délicieux même. Et il se laissa faire quand les doigts pâles cherchèrent à l'entraîner dans leurs jeux. Les deux mains paraissaient mues d'une volonté propre et cela ressemblait à leur danse nuptiale… Cela ressemblait à un baiser.

Quand la caresse s'atténua, puis s'arrêta, la main de Koh resta nichée au creux de celle du commandant, et ne semblait pas vouloir se déloger. Une main délicate, un peu froide (29 °, lui avait-il dit durant le repas. 29°C, la température corporelle normale des êtres célestes…)

- Je… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Koh. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon geste vous a gêné… Je ne savais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, puisque vous ne saviez pas…

Et, après un court silence, le militaire approcha son visage de celui de son invité.

- Vous permettez ?

Un léger hochement de tête lui répondit, alors il prit délicatement le menton du sélénite, veillant à ne pas trop marquer le contact, et posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud, humide et doux venir caresser ses lèvres, Koh eut d'abord un léger mouvement de recul. Puis il se laissa faire. Et entrouvrit timidement les lèvres pour laisser sa langue partir à la rencontre de celle du commandant.

Il était au moins aussi surpris que l'avait été l'humain de voir combien pouvait être enivrante la caresse d'une partie du corps qui ne semblait en aucun cas prévue pour ; et il grogna légèrement quand leurs bouches se séparèrent.

- Vous aviez encore le goût du chocolat noir à côté du café…

- Et toi du cassis…

Ils se sourirent, un peu gênés, puis Koh récupéra sa main, et le commandant déposa à nouveau sur ses lèvres un léger baiser, comme un point final, puis regarda sa montre.

- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, sinon votre petit frère va m'en vouloir de vous accaparer ainsi…

Koh ouvrit des yeux étonnés, puis baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Non rien…je… croyais que vous alliez me demander si… si je voulais… venir chez vous…

Ce fut au tour du commandant de marquer sa surprise.

- Koh… vous… vous pensiez sérieusement que j'aurais essayé de vous mettre dans mon lit le premier soir, alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore je n'osais plus toucher vos doigts ? Koh…Vous avez une opinion si basse de moi ?

L'être céleste se mordit la lèvre et rougit encore un peu, et sursauta légèrement quand un doigt lui effleura la joue pour aller doucement lui relever le menton.

- Ce soir je vous raccompagne en bas de chez vous, et nous échangerons peut-être un dernier baiser pour nous dire au revoir, c'est d'accord ? Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de vous, loin de là… Mais où serait l'intérêt, sinon ? Est-ce encore différent, sur la Lune ?

Koh sourit. Décidément, si il finissait par vraiment tomber amoureux de cet humain, il n'en serait ni surpris, ni honteux. Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la question qui, c'est vrai, méritait une certaine attention. Mais finalement la réponse semblait couler de source…

- Non, sur la Lune, c'est exactement pareil : les gentlemen sont ceux qui savent faire durer le plaisir…

ooo

_(traduction de ce que dit Yamato ) « C'est ce commandant beau et classe qui t'invite ? Celui qui passe son temps à te regarder, et toi pareil, en lui souriant ? Vous allez passer la soirée à parler travail, c'est ça ? _

_Que ce soit pour les baisers, la température corporelle ou les haricots, ne vous demandez pas où je suis aller piocher ça dans le manga, ou si j'ai longuement étudié la civilisation céleste : c'est du _mega delirium improvisatus simplex_…_ _Une maladie touchant beaucoup les fangirl en générale et moi en particulier…_

_Quand je pense que je suis parti en live à cause d'une seule case ouskon voit la main de Koh…_


	2. un matin

_Rhaaaa, mais quelle nulle ! _

_Oui, oui, je sais c'était sensé être un one shot, mais … je me suis aperçue que j'avais laisser passer un truc énorme, genre qui mériterait que j'aille me coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four,et que j'ai la flemme de corriger pour tout vous avouer … _

_Bon…l'objet du délit… (toute rouge) humhum… un café… avec un carré de chocolat noir à coté… ouaip… au Japon ? heu… _

_Alors après vous pouvez me trouver plein d'excuse si ça vous amuse, mais sur ce coup là, franchement, j'ai un peu honte --_

_Donc, pour me faire pardonner (alors que tout le monde s'en fout puisque personne à lu cette fic, dans la mesure où je l'ai publié sur une catégorie où il n'y a personne), je vous fait un mini chapitre bonus totalement dépourvu d'intérêt…_

_Chapitre bonus qui se passe plus tard, je tiens à préciser… je veux dire, pas le lendemain matin_, un autre_ matin… Ben voui, c'est que j'y tiens à ma gentlemanerie, moi _

ooo

Yamato arriva dans la cuisine les yeux à peine ouverts, les cheveux en bataille, et en traînant sa couette derrière lui. Bref c'était le matin…

- El chalu, Koh…

- Heu… bonjour, Yamato… tu… hum… on … ne t'a pas réveillé, hier soir ? demanda Koh en essuyant de se cacher derrière sa tasse de thé.

Yamato, parce qu'il avait encore quelques difficultés avec la langue, et parce qu'il était trop jeune, trop innocent, et pas assez réveillé, ne releva pas immédiatement le 'on'.

- Dam', t'es rentros tard ét t'as fos plin ed bri… répondit-il innocemment en bâillant (1)

Koh vira au rouge brique et essaya, sans grand succès, de se cacher _sous _la tasse, cette fois-ci… Alors le commandant se dit que rester caché plus longtemps ne serai qu'une preuve de lâcheté -d'ailleurs il n'était _pas_ caché, il était debout à coté de l'évier, mais bon, le matin, pour peu qu'on ait un réveil un peu difficile, on ne remarque pas forcément ce genre de petit détail… Il vint s'asseoir en face du jeune garçon en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop embarrassé…

- Hum… bonjour Yamato…

Yamato renversa du lait à côté de son bol, et resta un instant en clignant des yeux.

- Ah… el chalu, commandant…

Puis il posa la bouteille de lait et prit son bol sans cesser de dévisager le militaire avec des yeux gigantesques.

_« Bloody hell, ça y est, il va me détester. Son frère est la seule personne qu'il ait au monde, et il va penser que j'essaye de lui dérober… Il va me haïr, moi et tous les militaires, et tous les américains, et tous les êtres humains… »_

_« Par Artémis, Sélène et Hécate, je viens de traumatiser mon petit frère. Moi qui devais être pour lui un exemple irréprochable, puisque nous ne sommes plus que les deux unique êtres célestes sur Terre, sous ses yeux je laisse ma vertu en pâture à un humain (un humain bien sous tout rapport, beau, intelligent, cultivé, attentionné et diablement bon au lit, certes, là n'est pas la question…) Coyolxauhqui, pardonne-moi, je viens d'en faire un intégriste en puissance… ou un futur décadent…Ah, Phoebé ! J'ai voué mon peuple à l'opprobre ! »_

_« Cha alors, ché trange, chuis là é qu'a toujours el chev'lure bian collé vers l'derrière, l'commandant, ben, la toutes les maches qui pontos ed partout … Ché musant, chta… »(2)_

Puis Koh décida que le mieux serait peut-être d'en parler tout de suite, que plus il laissera passer de temps, plus le sujet sera dur à aborder, et plus la rancoeur de son frère sera grande. Oui, mieux valait crever l'abcès immédiatement.

- Yamato… Je comprends… que ça te choque… mais…

- Ed quoi qu' tu parlois, Koh ? demanda le garçon sur le ton de la candeur même.

Koh et son amant échangèrent un regard. Oui, c'est vrai, Yamato était encore si jeune, peut-être croyait-il que son grand frère et le commandant avaient passé la nuit à mettre au point l'opération sur Kabuchi, ou à jouer au mah-jong … Le dilemme était cruel : fallait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il en était en réalité, avec tout ce que ça impliquait, ou fallait-il lui mentir, avec tout ce que ça impliquait ?

Yamato le résolut lui-même. Oui, parce que Yamato, quand même, savait très bien, même à son âge, que quand deux personnes qui se sourient tout le temps sans raison, s'enlacent dans les coins sombres, et rougissent simplement quand on leur dit le nom de l'autre, s'enferment dans une chambre au milieu de la nuit, même s'il ne connaissait pas trop les détails, c'est pas forcément pour travailler ou jouer au mah-jong…

- Ed que vous avios fé plin ed câlins chte nuit, chta ?(3)

Le commandant trouva soudain essentiel d'examiner avec attention l'esquisse accrochée sur le mur (qui représentait, comme par hasard, deux jeunes filles à la chevelure interminable chastement enlacées…)

- Ca… te dérange ? souffla Koh, à la limite de l'apoplexie.

- Ben… cha pieu pon m'dérangeos : ché ton amanreux ! (4)

Après un double soupir de soulagement, le commandant dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas sortir une ânerie du genre « La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants… » et Koh, qui lui ne trouva rien à dire, se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère avec un sourire radieux de reconnaissance et de fierté…

_Ché mon chtit frère, chta !_

ooo

_traduction Yamatoin-terrien(ouaip, je vais devenir expert en patois lunaire XP) : _

_(1)« Si, t'es rentré tard et t'as fait plein de bruit… »_

_(2)« Ca alors, c'est bizarre, d'habitude il a toujours les cheveux tout bien plaqué en arrière, le commandant, et la il a des mèches qui rebique dans tout les sens… C'est marrant… »_

_(3) « Que vous ayez fait des câlins toutes la nuit, c'est ça ? »_

_et (4) « Ca peut pas me déranger : c'est ton amoureux ! » _

_Pour info, Artémis, Sélène et Hécate sont les déesses grecques respectivement de la lune montante, de la pleine lune et de la lune descendante. Coyolxauhqui, elle est la déesse aztèque de… ben de quoi à votre avis… (celui qui répond 'du soleil' va au coin…)_

_Ah, oui, encore une chose, je sais que c'est pas évident quand on lit cette fic mais il _semblerai_ que 'le commandant' ai un nom… Je me demande si c'est pas Fujiwara, ou un truc dans ce goût (oui, je sais, pour un américain… on a qu'à dire japo-américain, hein…) mais comme je suis pas sûre et que j'ai la flemme de vérifier…Ahh, mais qu'éch qu'il est biau, cht'homme ! _


End file.
